MS-21C Dra-C
|image=dra-c.jpg;Front MS-21C(DRA-C) back.jpg;Rear ms-21c-axis.jpg;Axis Zeon Color Ms21dracsleevescolors.jpg;Sleeves colors |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |usage=Assault |environment=Space |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=MS-21C |OfficialName=Dra-C |archetype=MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type, Gattle |oftheline= |first=May, 0083 |last=0096 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn~3, |manufacturer=Delaz Fleet |operator=Delaz Fleet, Axis Zeon, Neo Zeon |paccommodation=Pilot only (in standard cockpit in torso) |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=29.8 |sensorrange=10900 |length= |width= |weight=49.0 |emptyweight=23.9 |maxaccel=2.40 |armor=Super-hard steel alloy |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=569 |propRocketThrusters=2 x 28000, 3 x 20500 |armaments=3-Barrel 40mm Vulcan Gun Shield Beam Saber Mega Gatling Gun (The Sleeves units only) |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The MS-21C Dra-C was a mass produced space attack mobile suit, it was featured in OVA Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. It is later featured in the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam movies in a grey color scheme used by Axis Zeon, and then in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, where it is recolored purple and used by the Neo Zeon remnants. Technology & Combat Characteristics Interestingly, the Dra-C was not equipped with an AMBAC system, and also lacked the legs a standard mobile suit featured. Instead, the Dra-C mounted two long slim propellant tanks in their place to extend the units range and operating duration. Instead, it relied on its primary thrusters and the verniers in the twin shoulder-mounted pods to control its attitude during space flight. The Dra-C was also lightly armed, with only a 40mm vulcan gun mounted in place of the right fore-arm and a beam saber attached to the bottom of the small shield over the left arm. The 40-mm vulcan could also be replaced with a gatling gun for increased firepower. Armaments ;*3-Barrel 40mm Vulcan Gun :This weapon is unique to the Dra-C, as vulcans aren't usually in the form of wielded guns. ;*Shield :Mounted on the Dra-C's shield is a beam saber that could be deployed at any time. Made from leftover battleship plating, the shield incorporates a small generator and e-cap system with a cooling unit since the suit's own generator is insufficient for beam weaponry. :;*Beam Saber ;*Mega Gatling Gun :The 40mm vulcan gun for the Dra-C's forearm could be replaced with a more powerful gatling gun for increased firepower against more advanced moblie suits. Used on the Dra-C units deployed by The Sleeves. History After the end of the One Year War many of the Zeon remnants that refused to let the war end in anything less than victory retreated from the Earth Sphere and went into hiding. While in exile these renegade fleets were slowly building up their forces, plotting to renew their conflict against the Earth Federation. One of these rogue Zeon fleets was the Delaz Fleet, and to bolster their military strength they built new mobile suits using what scrap parts they had available. The result was the MS-21C Dra-C, a space-only fast-interception attack use mobile suit. The Dra-C was built out of parts from old Gattle fighter-bombers with the torso and arms borrowed from the MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type. In UC 0096, Dra-C units were deployed by the "The Sleeves" to defend the Palau asteroid from the attacking Earth Federation forces. The Dra-C unit operated by The Sleeves were repainted in a new color scheme, given a more powerful gatling gun in place of the 40-mm vulcan, and finally given the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. Despite the upgrade in the Dra-C's armaments, the outdated Dra-C units performed poorly and suffered heavily in combat against the more advanced and modern mobile suits of the Earth Federation. Variants ;*MS-21C/M Dra-C M Type Picture Gallery dra-c.jpg|MS-21C Dra-C (Delaz Fleet colors) ms-21c-axis.jpg|MS-21C Dra-C (Axis colors) custom lineart by v_zubko Ms21dracsleevescolors.jpg|MS-21 Dra-C (Neo Zeon colors) dra-c girl.jpg|MS-21C Dra-C - MS Girl ms_21c.jpg|MS-21C Dra-C (Sleeved Colors) - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design MS-21C - Dra-C - Design Detail.jpg|MS-21C Dra-C - Design Detail MS-21C - Dra-C - ShieldBeamSabeMegaGatlingGun.jpg|MS-21C Dra-C - Shield/Beam Saber/Mega Gatling Gun Hguc83-dra-c.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MS-21C Dra-C ＭＳリ~1.JPG|A pair of Dra-C's featured in the Zeta Gundam movies. MS21C DraC NeoZeon - MS Girl.jpg|MS-21C Dra-C Neo Zeon Colors - MS Girl Ms_drac_a.gif Ms_drac_b.gif References MS-21C - Dra-C0.jpg|MS-21C Dra-C - Technical Detail/Design MS-21C - Dra-C - Specs Tech Detail Design.jpg|MS-21C Dra-C - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design External Links *MS-21C Dra-C on MAHQ.net ja:ドラッツェ